User blog:JoePlay/Earthrise developer interview
Masthead has answered the questions asked by the wiki community. Read on for the complete interview. What content will exist for PvPers, PvEers, and Guilds? Although Earthrise is a PvP centric game, the content is enough to satisfy all types of players. PvPers feel at home. They have the chance to attack and defend from other players all over the map except in a few demilitarized zones. The chance to fully loot your opponent adds to the PvP thrill. Players can keep their items in the inventory if they use the insurance option in the game. It protects every insured item for a cost. In March we are planning to add the territory conquest which will be a place in Earthrise where guilds will fight for the most precious resources on the island and will try to exercise control to dominate the world. The PvE content in the game is similar to other MMO games on the market, including quest and fights with different NPC opponents. The quests for release are mostly kill and collect but we are planning to add exploration rewards in February which will come with more types of quests. Players will also be able to find and scavenge resources and items from scattered piles of dirt and hidden locations all over the island of Enterra. Will there be a world map showing what guilds control regions on the map? Yes, we have such plans, but the map will not yet be available when the sieges start in March. How hard will it be to take down a player city? In Shadowbane, a month's worth of work was destroyed in a matter of hours. It was very discouraging to the players who lost and resulted in mass exoduses. We are trying to satisfy both the attackers and the defenders in this aspect. Finding the golden mean is a hard process and I am sure we will keep balancing the sieges once they are live in March. Our initial plan is to make buildings fairly easy to construct and maintain. In general the losing defenders will not be discouraged from the loss of building resources but from the loss of potential resources that could have been collected in the future. How will the siege window timers be determined, considering Earthrise uses a single global server? Will different contested game locations have different time windows? Siege windows will be predefined by our team and players will learn over time which regions open for siege on the server. Earthrise features a one world global server, which will have open windows for siege at any given time. We will leave it up to the guilds to decide which regions fall within their active gaming time and they can focus on them. What is the relation between SVS, the Praetorian Guard and the Consular Guard? Before we start talking about the SVS and the Praetorians, we have to specify that the Consular Guard was excluded from the lore of Earthrise. The core idea of the Consular Guard was to be an organization composed of votaries led by officers, but our writer team found that to be redundant as the Continoma-affiliated players could easily fill in that role themselves. One of the goals of our lore and design is not to deprave the players of activities and roles in the world that they could occupy themselves. The SVS and the Praetorians are two separate branches of the Continoma armed forces. The SVS – Sal Vitas Security – are the regular, mainstay army and are trained, supplied and commanded by Continoma. The Praetorians are the rare, special purpose soldiers; they are extremely powerful and mysterious, and their combat potential is equivalent to a tactical nuke. They are deployed only in the direst situation. Their command and supply chain is a top military secret and only few people on Enterra know who’s really behind them. ----- Thanks to Atanas at Masthead Studios for taking the time to answer our questions. Category:Blog posts